


I'm Going to Get Lit Up (when the lights go on in Kansas...)

by Vacillating



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating





	I'm Going to Get Lit Up (when the lights go on in Kansas...)

One day, Lex thought. One day, I'm going to get lit up.

It would be years before he got his chance: time for Clark to grow up, time for Lionel to die, time for him to prepare.

First, he'd decorate the castle. Even when the sun was shining and the stained glass was glowing, it felt darkso he'd have Christmas lights, Hanukah lights, summer solstice lights. Lights lights for everything.

Then he'd invite Clark round. Everything would be perfect. That beautiful face lit perfectlysoftly, brightlyhe'd be able to admire it from every angle.

That was his plan.

 


End file.
